Changes
by Rebelious Slytherin
Summary: What happens when a new girl moves in next door to Hermione? Will she change? She does, what happens when she goes back to Hogwarts? Will a certain someone notice the change? Please R&R. Rating for later, wordz.....n stuff
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:

This is my 2nd fanfic so please R & R. Let me know what you think.

"Mione, sweety, we're going grocery shopping, we'll be back in a bit."

"Ok mom." I had just woken up, it was too early. After all it was my last day of summer vacation, don't I get to sleep in? Let me explain a few things. Yeah I may have been a goody two shoes before, but now I'm totally different. That's all thanks to my amazing totally cool muggle friend, Sabrina.

"Hey Mione!" Sabrina shouted, as she came through the back door of my house.

"Hey Sabz. I'll be down in a min." I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, with a pair of sneakers. Running down the stairs, arriving in the kitchen I grabbed a chocolate and said, "Alright lets go running."

"Lets! So anyways what happened last night? You know right before you shut the phone?"

"Oh nothing, just a letter saying that there's not going to be a head girl any more, and each of the seventh years get there own place except they have to share it with one person."

"Oh that's way cool. (Sabrina knew about witches and stuff). Who are you gonna share you're common room with?"

"I don't know yet. We find out tomorrow. I want to go back to Hogwarts, but then I don't! What am I gonna do without you!"

"Impress all the hot guys, change everyone's opinion bout u, and call me or message me every single day to tell me what's up. Oh yeah and go online!" We both laughed.

"I'm really going to miss you!"

"Well when you come during holidays we'll hang and stuff! Don't worry we'll always be tight!" We both hugged and stopped running.

"Let's go back to my house."

"Ok." We arrived and went up to my room. By the time my parents had come back me and Sabz were laughing our heads off, eating chocolate, and playing Clue. My parents came upstairs with lots and lots of junk food for right now and Hogwarts. Since I had spent all of yesterday with my parents I was going to spend all of today with Sabz!

"Thanks Mom and Dad."

"No prob. Sweetie. We'll see you two tomorrow then. Sabrina you are sleeping over right?"

"Yes Mrs. Granger, if you'll have me."

"Of course. See you two tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Are you done packing Mione?"

"Yup." They had a great time that night, but all would change once she got to Hogwarts.


	2. Someone

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Hermione woke up the next morning and woke Sabrina up. "Hey Mi, wana go for a run before you get ready?"

"Sure Sabz, one last time." They went out for a run and they met a couple of they're other friends, Hermione said bye to all of them and after running for awhile they went back to her house. Hermione took a shower and got ready for the train. Her and Sabrina talked all the way to the station and Sabrina told her that she was going to Durmstrang that year. They reached the station and they said bye to each other and hugged and then Hermione said bye to her parents too. Getting on the train she searched for Harry and Ron. She spotted all the seventh years in one big compartment. Blaise Zabini walked over to her and said,

"Looks like I'm sharing a common room with you for the first half of the year."

"What do you mean first half of the year?"

"You stay with one person for half the year and then another person from the same house as the other person, for the rest of the year."

"Oh cool. Guess we'll be friends?"

"Yeah, sure, see ya later."

"Bye." She saw Harry and Ron and walked over to them. "Hey you guys. Long time no see."

"Hey Mi, yea, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Obviously good, cause look at her, she looks hot." Ron answered for her.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What, it's true!" They all laughed.

"I feel bad for you Mi." Harry said.

"Why?"

"First half the year with Zabini, not bad, but last half with Malfoy, that's bad!"

"Ugh, god that's so unfair, but I guess I'll deal. Who you sharing with?"

"First half with Cho, next half with Hannah."

"First half with Pansy, next half with Bulstode." Ron told them, groaning.

"Ok, that's worse then mine. Harry's got it pretty good, except Cho." Hermione said.

"Guess so, but I guess I'll deal with her." Harry answered. They got they're own compartment and sat. They played exploding snap and wizarding chess.

"Oh guys guess what!" Hermione cried.

"What?" Ron asked. "Joining more classes?"

"No, I decided I'd go for quidditch, I played a lot during the summer."

"Mi that's great!" Harry exclaimed. They arrived at Hogwarts and got in the carriages. They walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. They watched the sorting and afterwards ate.

"Students, welcome back! You guys know the rules. Seventh years, one by one a teacher will call the pair and show you to your common room. As for the rest of you, older students show the younger students the way. Once again welcome back!" Dumbledore said.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini." Professeur McGonagall finally called. She showed them to their common room and gave them each a small smile. "You guys get to decide the password, I expect great things from both of you this year. Good luck."

"What do you want to keep the password?" Zabini asked.

"Umm how about fairy dust?" Hermione answered.

"Okay, why not." They told the portrait their password and walked in. "So you're Hermione right?"

"Yeah, you're Blaise?"

"Yeah, apparently you had a good summer."

"Ugh, I wish just one guy wouldn't care if I changed my looks, god does it really matter that much!"

"Um I wasn't saying it cause of your look I was saying it cause I saw you during the summer, but you still look great. I always thought you looked great."

"Um sorry for the outburst then, thanks, I guess."

"Well goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, goodnight." They both walked into they're own rooms. Hermione was amazed to see such an amazing room. As she walked in it changed to the color she liked. The room was painted red and it had Gryffindor banners in some places. It had a walk in closet and all this amazing stuff. She changed into her pyjamas and hoped into bed. She fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everybody for reviewing!

Hermione lay in her bed, thinking about what Blaise had said. She realized she didn't really want to change herself, sure she liked the new clothes, make-up, and her hair, but it went too far to change her personality. Right then and there she decided that she wouldn't change her personality. She liked the new things on the outside, so she'd leave that, but she wasn't going to change who she was unless she wanted too! With that thought in mind she fell asleep.

Blaise fell asleep thinking about Hermione. He'd liked her for a long time, but should he go as far as to ask her out? Well I'll talk to Draco about it in the morning. He's coming here at 5:30 anyway.

Hermione woke up at 5:45 am and decided to use the kitchen to make some hot chocolate and read for awhile because she didn't want to go to the Great Hall before seven. She pulled a black tank-top over her bra, to match her black knickers, and also if Blaise was to come out. She expected him to still be asleep. She opened the door and walked out. What she saw did not exactly make her happy. Malfoy and Blaise were sitting on the couches, talking. They both turned to look at her as she came out of her room.

Blaise felt his heart jump when he saw Hermione, especially in a black tank-top and knickers.

Draco's thoughts: Whoa, Granger looks hot. What! Did I just think that? No…so wrong! But she does have nice curves and long, long legs. Draco, snap out of it!

Hermione decided to skip the hot chocolate the hot chocolate and dashed back into her room, when she saw both slytherins staring at her room. Okay, maybe I'll just get ready for breakfast. She went into the bathroom to take a nice long bubble bath. They had such nice bathrooms. There were two shower stalls, cubicles, a nice big Jacuzzi, and two big bath tubs. Hermione had already unpacked so she found her bubble bath and sank into the bath tub that was on her side (plus had her initials on).

"Draco, do you think I should ask her out?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Who, Granger! It's up to you. But she's a mudblood!" Draco answered. He couldn't bring himself to admit that he thought Granger was hot.

"Who cares? She's smart and nice. She's beautiful. Plus I know you think she's hot, at least now!"

"She wasn't hot before." Draco muttered, though he couldn't remember if he really thought that.

"Oh, so you admit she's hot now?" Blaise retorted, smirking. Draco shrugged.

Hermione was just wrapping a towel around herself and walking into ther room, when Blaise walked in. Luckily Hermione had just shut the door to her room from the bathroom. Hmmm…what to wear? Hermione thought. She went into her walk in closet, which was all neatly organized and started looking through it. She choose a pair of black hip-huggers (a little lower then knee length) that had a small dragon on one side, that she had painted on, and a short (just below her chest) blue shirt that had 'NaughtY GirL' on the front (again Hermione painted on). She put on light blue eye-shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and lip-gloss on (all little amounts). She left her hair open and slipped on trainers. She grabbed her black silk witches and back pack and went out of her room.

Blaise finished taking a shower and slipped into black jeans and a red shirt (muggle clothes will be used a lot in this fanfic.). He pulled on his robe and went down to breakfast.

Draco took a shower and slipped into black jeans and a dark blue shirt. After gelling his hair he went to drink some water. Oh great, Patil (Parvati) was there. "Oh hi Draco!" She squealed. "You want to do something in bed!" She asked all giggly.

Please read and review! I know it's short, but schools starting soon!


End file.
